Various devices have heretofore been proposed for feeding a tool or other element as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,539. Other patents of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,430,019; 2,659,348; 2,733,691 and 2,852,965.
Devices such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,539 are operated by and require the use of a high pressure external force.
It would be desirable and there is a need for a slide tool apparatus for feeding a tool or other element in one direction in a straight line at a controlled rate for a predetermined distance wherein the apparatus is compact and does not require the use of an external high pressure hydraulic supply but, on the contrary, can be actuated by the application of shop air pressure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus as hereinafter described.